¡Pobre Shikamaru y las Yuris!
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Sakura es la novia de Hinata, Ino la de TenTen... ¿pero que pasa cuando le toca a Shikamaru ser el que alivie a los demas?... SU VIDA SE COMBERTIRA EN UN INFIERNO.
1. ¡Pobre Shikamaru!

Si esparan una gran historia Yuri de amor y ocn giros dramaticos… mejor devuélvanse, en este fic (que es yuri en efecto) se reiran como ningún otro. EN otro momento hare un fic Yuri con drama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Pobre Shikamaru... Y las Yuris!

Shikamaru iba caminando por la calle, claro, todo estaba en paz. El sol brillaba como el oro y todo iba bien en su vida, le confeso a Temari su amor y claro, las cosas no podían estar mejor. Hasta ahora…

- Mmm

- Psss- le llamo Ino que se escondia en un callejón.

- … (que aburrido… ¿para que me llamara?)

- PSSSS

- ¿Qué quieres Ino?

- ¡Solo ven aquí grandísimo idiota!

- Mmm… que carácter.

Shikamarau camina hasta el callejón, una vez que entra encuentra a Ino tomando la mano de TenTen y a Hinata casi que abrazando a Sakura.

- Shikamaru, lo que te vamos a decir es un secreto… veras, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata y yo somos…

- ¿Lesbianas?- dijo Shikamaru.

- …- Ino parpadea sorprendida- …si

- …sexy…- dijo Shikamaru mientras le bajaba un hilito de sangre de la nariz.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito Sakura.

- … nada…

- Bueno…- Ino suspira- … el punto es que nadie mas lo sabe...¿y nos gustaría saber si tu…?

- ¿si me incomodo con ello?

- …si…- Ino sujeta la mano de TenTen en busca de fuerza.

- Nop- sentencio Shikamaru- para nada.

Todas sonrieron y se pusieron felices, una gigantesca gratitud salió desde el fondo de su alma y las 4 abrazaron a Shikamaru.

- … (Dios, Kamisama, Buda o lo que seas… UNA ESCENA LEMON AHORA)- pensó Shikamaru con una cara de pervertido que no es jugando.

- ¡gracias Shikamaru!- grito Ino que lo abrazo con fuerza.

- … (¡Ahora mismo por favor!)

- ¡eres el primero a quien le decimos esto y no nos despreciaste!- dijo TenTen que sujeto a Shikamaru con fuerza.

- … (¡sabes, un Lemon siempre es agradecido… sobre todo por el principal!)- pensó Shikamaru viendo el cielo.

- ¡Shikamaru, si fuera Bi te buscaría como mas que un amigo!-grito Sakura muy feliz.

- … (¡suficiente, olvida el Lemon, hazla BI AHORA)- pensó Shikamaru en extasis.

- … Shika…maru… yo… ¡gracias!- Hinata lo abraza con tal fuerza que el pobre cae rendido en el suelo sin aire.

Shikamaru se pone de pie de golpe (tambaleándose un poco para que no noten en bulto que se le hiso en la entrepierna).

- (cof, cof) bueno…- se mueve hacia atrás- les deseo suerte y…adiós… ¿supongo?

TenTen le da un beso a Ino justo en la boca, Sakura empieza a meter su lengua en la boca de Hinata.

- … (si…sin duda alguna… sexy)- pensó Shikamaru cuando…

- ¡hey Shikama…!- Kiba quedo paralisado ante la imagen y de inmediato se puso a llorar- ¡Yo amaba a Hinata, BWAAAAA!

- … ho, ho…

Kiba se lleva a Shikamaru a un bar que estaba cerca y empieza a tomar hasta emborracharse.

- ¡si ya voy, Kiba!- Shikamaru sale del bar y fulmina con la mirada a las 4, ellas solo le dieron una cara de "yo no fui" y continuaron.

- ¡Sakura yo te…!- Sasuke venia sonriendo cuando… se detiene y se va muy serio en dirección a Shikamaru y lo mira directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué quiero?

- Si…

- Mmm- Sasuke se pone con ojos llorosos- ¡quiero una copa… BWAAAA!

- ¡mmm!- Shikamaru las vuelve a fulminar.

- ¡Hinata!- grito Naruto a lo lejos- ¡debo decirte que te amo y…!- se detiene y empieza llorar lagrimas como si fueran ríos- ¡Shikamaru, UN TRAGO!

- … (que problemático… si siguen así, medio Konoha va a…)

- TenTen, debo decirte que te am…- Neji se detiene al ver la imagen y se va caminando al ver, no le dice nada a Shikamaru y entra susurrando algo como… - maldita Hinata…- o - … nunca tendré sexo en mi vida…

- Ino… yo te quería decir que…- Choji se congela, saca unos chocolates repletos de licor y empieza a comérselos mientras llora hacia al bar- ¡Shika, comprame una pinta!

- Mmm… ¡Ya dejen de…!- pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera terminar su oración Lee llego al callejón y miro a las 4.

- ¡GUAAAAAAA, GENIAL, SABIA QUE TENTEN TENIA ALGO ASI… O SI… GENIAL… AL MENOS AHORA TIENES A ALGUIEN QUE TE AME…!- mira a Sakura con Hinata- ¡YO NO TENGO A NADIE!- Lee se va corriendo hacia el bar y al entrar mira a Shikamaru y le grita- ¡UN SAKE PARA TODOS, SHIKAMARU PAGA!

Shikamaru fulmina con la mirada más encolerica del mundo a las 4, las cuales solo se encogieron de hombros mientras les salía una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Eso si que no!- grito Shikamaru- ¡lárguense de aquí, no le voy a pagar ni mierda a nadie!- mira a Lee que ya se iba a tomar una botella gigantesca de sake- ¡mucho menos a ti, Lee!

- HIC...¡CALLATE, SHIKAMA!…HIC

- O por Dios…- dijo TenTen al escuchar la voz de borracho de Lee- esto no va a terminar bien…

- ¡Lee aléjate de ese tanque de oxigeno… NO… ALEJATE DE EL…TODOS AL SUELO…!

BOOOOM

El bar explota y toda esa parte de Konoha también. Las 4 chicas solo se dedican a ver el fuego mientras una GIGANTESCA gota les sale por la cabeza.

- No hablemos con Shikamaru por un tiempo- finalizo Hinata.

- Si…- dijeron las otras 3 en coro.

* * *

Al dia siguiente: 

Ino iba caminando al lado de su amada TenTen, sostenía su mano con fuerza. Hinata se arre costaba en el pecho de Sakura mientras caminaban camino a su casa, las cuatro sonreían y mucho. AAAA, si, una vida feliz, sin duda… pero… ¿Qué es eso en el horizonte?

- Mmm, guacala¿que será eso?- se pregunto Ino al ver un extraño manchon borroso acercándose hacia ellas.

- … no …lo…se- dijo TenTen con asco al ver que las moscas le seguían.

- Sea lo que sea… no puede ser bueno- dijo Sakura al mirarlo con asco, estaba todo quemado.

- Ignórenlo…- dijo Hinata.

De repente el monstruo quemado y apestoso, resulto ser Shikamaru, las 4 se separaron y miraron el suelo avergonzadas, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y se mantuvieron en esa posición caminando hacia el Shikamaru tostado.

- Mmm- gruño Shikamaru…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Grrrrr- Shikamaru las mira y sigue caminando.

- Shikamaru… nosotras…

- NO… CALLENSE…NO…- Shikamaru pone una mirada de sicopata y las vuelve a ver- ME VALE UN PITO SI SON O NO LESBIANAS… ¡PERO… NO… SE… ATREVAN… A …. HACER… ESCENAS…. AMOROSAS… EN…. PUBLICO… O …. SI ….NO….LIBERO… A … HIDAN… Y QUE EL SE LAS COMA A TODAS…- Shikamaru se va super cabreado, las 4 chicas en ese momento se hicieron pequeñitas, tanto que parecían muñecas.

- ¿Shi…Shikamaru?- dijo Hinata.

- …- mirada asesina a Hinata- ss… ¿si?

- ¿Po…podrías…?

- ¡¿podría que?!

- Aliviar a los chicos…

Shikamaru se les queda viendo con cara de lobo a punto de matar a un conejo…

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Bueno… los chicos se…mmm… llevan mejor… entre si…mmm... que las chicas…. Podrías… bueno… ayudarles… y…no se… decirles que hay muchos peces en el mar…- Hinata pone cara de inocente.

- …- Shikamaru jura que esta apunto de cometer un asesinato y uno muy cruel…

- ¿por favor?- dijo Ino.

- Mmm- Shikamaru mira el sol, y cinco minutos después corre hacia un árbol que esta cerca, saca su Kunai y lo empieza a destazar hasta hacerlo palitos- UFFF, listo, mucho mejor- las mira- bien, lo hare… ¡pero es el ultimo favor!

- SI- dijeron en coro…

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

Lo sigo¿o no?


	2. Kiba

* * *

Shikamaru debía hacer a los chicos entender… que había más peces en el mar… 

- Bueno… ¿y que gano yo?- Shikamaru hablaba consigo mismo- ¡no hay lemon, no hay Temari, (¿Dónde estará?), NO HAY NADA PARA MI!

BING primera parada: Casa de Kiba (la de verdad):

La casa de Kiba esta muy oscura, tanto que parecía que habían puesto bolsas plásticas por doquier. Shikamaru camino entre restos de comida para perros y botellas de tequila.

- … (este lugar es un desorden)- Shikamaru llega a la puerta del cuarto de Kiba- mmm- aspira hondo- bueno… aquí vamos…

Al abrirla, encuentra a Kiba trague que trague whisky.

- ¿Kiba?

- HOOOLA… HIC… SHIKAMARU…

- Mmm (perfecto…esta borracho)

- (soplido de nariz) ¡HINATA…BWAAAA!

- … (¡este tipo es un llorón!)- Shikamaru mira a Kiba y recoge sus botellas de cerveza.

- HIC… ¡¿Qué hago!?...HIC, me duele todo… HIC…

- Bueno… debes calmarte, si Hinata es lesbiana, tu no puedes hacer nada, ella lo es y ya…

- ¡HIC… eso ya lo se… HIC… PERO QUE PASA SI PIERDO ALGO MAS QUE ME PERTENESCA!

- … ¿a que te refieres?...

Kiba se saca la… cosa.

- ¡Voy a marcar lo que es mio… HIC… así nadie me lo va quitar!

- Mmm- Shikamaru mira con asco.

Kiba empieza a orinar en toda su casa con ayuda de Akamaru. Shikamaru solo puede observar con asco lo que estaba sucediendo…

- ¡MI TELEVISOR!- orina en su televisor que de milagro estaba desenchufado.

- MI BAÑO- orina en la regadera.

- MI PERRO- orina en Akamaru.

- ¡MI HERMANA!

- NOOOOOO- grito la hermana de Kiba.

Orina en su hermana… asco.

- Jeje…

- Mmm…- Shikamaru mira a Kiba con reselo- ¿po…por que me miras así?

- Jeje… tengo a MI AMIGO DELANTE DE MI…

- AAAAAAAAAA

Shikamaru sale corriendo de la casa de Kiba. Kiba lo persigue montado en el lomo de Akamaru.

- ¡HIC… DETENGE, SHIKAMARRU… HIC… ERRES MI AMIGO…!

- ¡Ni de broma me meas, maldito perro!

Shikamaru corre por toda la aldea de la marca de Kiba, que iba dejando un rastro amarillo por doquier.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te tomaste, maldito sangano?!

- ¡HIC… VEN MI AMIGGO…HIC!

- ¡Esto ya parece el Mago de Oz, corre por el camino amarillo!- Shikamaru choca con una chica.

- ¡argg, FIJENSE POR DONDE VAN!

- Lo… lo siento Shi… Shikamaru- dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

- No te disculpes, Hinata- Sakura la ayuda a ponerse de pie- ¡Tu fíjate por donde…!

- AAAAAA- Shikamaru la quita de su camino y sale corriendo- ¡ME DEBEN UNA GIGANTESCA, MALDITAS!

- …- Las 4 se le quedan viendo y 5 minutos después.

- ¡HIC… SOLO QUIERRO MARCAR A MI AMIIIIIIIIIGO…HIC…

- Mmm… ¡ASCO!- gritaron todas.

Shikamaru corre por toda la bendita aldea hasta estrellarse contra un muro de un callejón.

- JEJE, ERRES MI AMIGO… MI AMIGO…

- NO, POR FAVOR…NO…NOOOOOOOOOO

Lo que sucedió después es tan asqueroso que no voy a ponerlo… pero cuando Shikamaru salió del callejón tenia todo su cuerpo empapado en liquido amarillo y apestoso.

- Mmm (Hinata… te matare)

- Hola Shikamaru… - Lo saluda Hinata.

- Hola… H-I-N-A-T-A – Shikamru con su mirada asesina.

- Pues… gracias por ayudar a Kiba… mmm...

- ¡ya se, apesto…!

- Mmm…si…

- Mmm- la fulmina con la mirada- ¡solo espero que nadie mas este tan loco o borracho como ese idiota!- Shikamaru se aleja.

- ¡Toma!- Hinata le da un dulce y sale corriendo.

- Mmm… (vaya… que problemático… me dio un cara…)

TIC… TAC…TIC… TAC

- ¡¿Por qué Kamisama, por que siempre salgo volando?!

BOOOOOM

- ¡Eso es por hacer que Kiba nos orine!- gritaron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

* * *


	3. Naruto y Sasuke

Perdon por durar tanto, es que me concentre en los examenes y otros fics... jeje, bueno lo sigo.

---------------------------------------------

3- Naruto y Sasuke.

Shikamaru camina por las calles de Konoha, era un día peculiar (mejor que el de ayer), no había nada malo en el, de echo todo estaba casi perfecto.

- … Dios... esto es aburrido…- dijo Shikamaru- pero es mejor a que me anden meando…- pone cara de asco.Llega a la casa de Naruto y suspira.

- … (bueno… mientras mas rápido mejor)Toca a la puerta y nadie responde.

- ¿Mmm?Vuelve a tocar la puerta, esta vez se escucha a alguien corriendo a la puerta.- ¿SAKURA?- se escucho la voz de Sasuke.

- ¿Eh?... noSasuke abre y la puerta y sale… bueno… diferente.- …- Shikamaru intenta retener su risa- … ja…

- Aaaa… no eres Sakura…Sasuke tenia puesta una gran bata azul llena de manchas de helado de chocolate, sandalias naranjas, su pelo estaba tan despeinado que parecía que mas bien un mapache se había muerto en su cabeza. Su cara estaba llena de manchas negras y parecía que había llorado, tenia delineador corrido en los ojos por culpa de las lagriams (¿Qué diablos hacia con esa cosa en los ojos?... ¡que se yo!), su boca estaba llena de helado de chocolate y se notaba que no se había bañado en dias…

- Mi… jaja… mira Sasuke… jojo… tienes… jeje… TIENES QUE… JAJAJAJAJAJA- Shikamaru se tira al suelo y empieza a reir desesperadamente.

- ¿de que te ries?- Sasuke empieza a rascarse la cabeza y en el momento en que lo hace, sale una mosca de su axila, cae en el suelo casi muerta.

- MALDITO- grito Shino que salió de la nada y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca a la mosca.

- … JAJAJAJAJAJA- rio Shikamaru mas fuerte.

- ESTA MOSCA CASI MUERE POR FALTA DE OXIGENO…

Sasuke cae de rodilla y empieza a llorar, de la nada saca un gran galon de helados y empieza a comérselos.

- ¡Sakura no me ama!

- BWAJAJAJA- rio despiadado Shikamaru.

- Me llevo a esta mosca conmigo… asesino…

Shino se va, Sasuke levanta su brazo para decirle adiós. Shikamaru solo puede mirar horrorizado como de la axila súper peluda de Sasuke salen muchos insectos, cienpies, tarantulas, moscas, todo tipo de hormigas, escorpiones y uno que otro hongo que brotaba de la piel de Sasuke.

- Sasuke… que problemático… tu eres… bueno… un chico "guapo"… Dios… y puedes… que asco… conseguir a cualquier chica… - se pone la mano en la boca.

- ¿te pasa algo?

- SI… casi vomito, pero pude evitarlo…

- Sabes… ¡tienes razón!- se pone de pie y saca un monton de cupones- ¡SOY GUAPO, SEXY, MISTERIOSO…!

- …emo…- susurro Shikamaru.

- SI... DIGO NO…- Sasuke fulmina a Shikamaru- ¡VOY A HACERME AUN MAS GUAPO, TENGO CUPONES PARA CIRUGIA PLASTICA Y CUANDO REGRESE SERA AUN MAS LINDO!

- Si… claro…- Shikamaru mira asustado a Sasuke- aaa… si¿no has visto a Naruto?

- Si… se disfrazo de zorro y entro a la casa de las 4 Yuris…jeje¿te gusta mi apodo?

- Si… les va bien…- mira a ambos lados confundido- ¿se disfrazo de zorro?

- Si… parece que el Kyuubi es un tanto curioso respecto a este asunto y Naruto… bueno el es un maldito pervertido, parece que se hicieron amigos y ahora Naruto es mitad zorro, se ve todo gracioso con esas 9 colas y esas orejas de zorro, jeje…

- Bueno… será mejor que haga algo antes de que lo descubran y lo maten a golpes…

- Si… claro adiós…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de las Yuris… jeje me encanta ese apodo.

- Bueno… (que problemático… es la primera vez que entro en la casa de una chica… JO… es la primera vez que me veo obligado a detener a Naruto)

Shikamarau toca el timbre un poco nervioso. Y claro… ir a una casa de chicas, eso es una cosa, pero ir a una casa donde las chicas hacen lo que todo maldito pervertido piensa en las noches… esos ya son otros 100 pesos.

- Hola Shikamaru- Ino abre la puerta- ¿Qué deseas?

- Bueno, estoy buscando a Naruto… me dijeron que estaba por aquí…

- Si estuviera por aquí ya estaría echo picadillo…- dijo Ino con una mirada sospechosa- ¡quédate quieto!

- ¿mmm?- Ino comienza a inspeccionar a Shikamaru, de pies a cabeza.

- ¿no tienes ninguna cámara?... ¡¿verdad?!

- Ino… ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

- Si… lo siento, pasa y busca lo que quieras…

La casa parecía una gran mancion, era enorme y tenia varios cuartos (de echo era la casa de Hinata, pero su familia se fue de vacaciones a Acapulco o a Guanacaste o algún lugar asi), estaba muy limpia y había una despreciables música tipo popo (pop) por doquier.

- ¿Quién escucha esa blasfemia al oído humano llamado popo?- dijo Shikamaru en voz alta.

- Tenten y Sakura, en lo personal a mi no me gusta, a Hinata tampoco…

- ¡AAAA!

- … (Naruto)- pensó Shikamaru y salió disparado hacia el origen del grito.

Shikamaru abrió una puerta de golpe y justo cuando lo hiso…

- …

- …Tenten estaba desnuda en la bañera, Shikamaru quedo paralizado, como con una cara de "Ya la cague" que inspiraría a cualquier cagon.

- … ¿ups?

- MALDITO PERVERTIDO- le tira una barra de jabón que entra directo en su boca.

- NO EJ MI JUPA…- escupe la barra de jabón- ¡creí que tenias problemas!

- Si… bueno… HAY UNA CUCARACHA…

- ¿Una cucaracha?... ¡UNA CUCARACHA!

Shikamaru pega un gritito de niñita, y una cucaracha del tamaño de pluton salió de la nada y salto sobre Shikamaru.

- QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA… LAS ODIO…

- NO PUEDO- dijo Tenten con miedo- ¡yo también!

De la nada sale un zorro como del tamaño de un perro grande y mata a la cucaracha.

- ¡ESO ES!- grito Tenten abrazando al zorro rojo- ¡buen chico Naruto!

- Jejeje- dijo el zorro con una gran sonrisa pervertida.

- … (ese zorro…) ¡¿NARUTO?!

- Si, es de Hinata, ella lo quiere tanto que lo deja dormir con ella y Sakura…

- Sniff… sniff- se le acerca a Shikamru.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto?!- grito Sakura que entro corriendo- ¡le pateare el trasero!

- AURRR- dijo el zorro.

- … (si digo que es este "zorro", no me creeran… bueno, debo pensar bien…)

- AAAA, Shikamaru ya conoció a Naruto…

- Si…- Tenten se pone una toalla- ¿verdad que es lindo?

- Si tu lo dices…Shikamaru se acerca al zorro y lo mira a los ojos, son rojos y un gran pelaje naranja le rodea el cuerpo.- Me llevare a "Naruto" a dar un paseo… ya vuelvo…- dijo Shikamaru mirando con odio al zorrito.Salen del baño y empiezan a caminar hasta la salida.

- Que buen amigo es Shikamaru- dijo Sakura.

- Si… ¿para que querrá sacar a Naruto?- dijo Tenten.

Por fuera de la casa en las calles de Konoha.Shikamaru agarra a "Naruto" y lo lleva a un callejón sin salida.

- … bueno, YA DEJA DE JUGAR, ZORRO DE MIERDA…

- Jeje- el zorro se pone de pie como si fuera humano y demuestra que es de echo el mismo Naruto, rubio y con ojos azules, pero ahora es medio neko con orejas de zorro y 9 colas.

- hola Shikamaru… jeje…

- Naruto… mira, se que estas viviendo de lo lindo en esa mansión…

- Lindo es poco… jojo… todas las comidas del día gratis, camas para dormir calientito, HASTA PUEDO DEFECAR EN TODAS PARTES Y LO MAXIMO QUE ME DICEN ES… "No, chico malo"… JAJAJA, ayer me orine en la sala y Hinata me protegió de un ataque de ira de Ino… O SI… la gran vida, ser cuidado por las yuris es lo mejor…

- Como sea… mira, tienes que parar de hacer estas idioteces y ponerte serio, así nunca seras Hokage…

- Si… tienes razón… PERO HAY QUE DIVERTIRSE…

- …- se golpea la frente- Naruto… esta bien… esto no se a terminado…-

Muy al contrario… YA ME VOY- Naruto se convierte en zorro otra vez y sale corriendo muy rápido. Shikamaru queda perplejo ante la velocidad de Naruto.

- Maldición… que problemático… mmm, tendré que esforzarme mas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru camina hasta la casa de Hinata. Solo se podía escuchar una gigantesca música estruendosa por toda la cuadra. Shikamaru entra a la fuerza en la casa, sudando como loco.

¡APAGUENLO!- agarra el estéreo lo tira al suelo y empieza a pisarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

¡¿pero que diablos te pasa?!- grito Ino.

¡NO LO SABEN!- Shikamaru le pega una patada a uno de los audífonos- ¡EL REGGEATON, LAS GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE Y LAS CUCARACHAS, SON ARMAS USADAS POR SATANAS PARA CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!

…- todas se le quedan viendo raro.

¡es cierto!

En el infierno:

Imagínense al diablo con cuernos y colita.

¡YA NOS DESCUBRIERON!- grito el diablo- ¡CANCELEN LOS NUEVOS DISCOS DE DADDY YANKEE, QUEMEN SUS GALLETAS OREOS Y…!

¿maten a las cucarachas?- pregunto Kakuzu.

No… es imposible…- el diablo lo vuelve a ver- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

¡Me gustan las galletas de chocolate!

De regreso en la tierra:

Shikamaru parpadea un poco, como si estuviera confundido.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura.

Siento que acabo de evitar que alguien gastara su sueldo en un disco de reggaetón y como si hubiera salvado al mundo de las fuerzas del demonio- dijo Shikamaru mirando para todas partes un tanto confundido- eeee… bueno¿han visto a Naruto?

¿el zorrito de Hinata o el de verdad?

… el zorro…- dijo Shikamaru con una mirada más tenebrosa que nunca.

Esta en mi cuarto, ve y búscalo- Hinata le apunta en dirección a su cuarto.

Perfecto… JAJAJAJAJA- risa malévola de Shikamaru- BWAJAJAJAJAJA

¿de que te ries?- pregunto Tenten.

Es que me acorde de un chiste de un perro de 3 patas que se puso a orinar y se cayo…

AURRRRRRRR

Se escucho el sonido de un animal en el cuerto de Hinata.

Ya vuelvo…

Shikamaru entra en el cuarto de Hinata, era un lugar extraño de brillantes colores azules y con un extraño ambiente a antaño.

… este lugar es bonito…

Se escucha un sonido proveniente de un cajón de ropa.

¿Naruto?

Shikamaru abre el cajón y…

AAAAA… ¡que comodo!- dijo un zorro rojo que estaba arrecostado sobre un monton de…

¿ropa interior?...- Shikamaru mira mas de cerca- ¿ropa intima?... ¡¿Sostenes tipo copa G?!- Shikamaru empieza a babear y una hilito de sangre le baja por la nariz.

Hola, Shika, viejo amigo…- le saluda el zorro rojo.

Naruto… de verdad que eres un pervertido…

No te hagas, a ti también te gustaría estar aquí… ¡ES INCREIBLEMENTE COMODO Y SON DE HINATA!

Si… ya se me hacia…

Shikamaru agarra a Naruto del cuello, pero el no se deja, el zorro comienza a correr a de aca para allá como loco sin tenerle piedad a nada. Shikamaru usa su sombra para despedazar la cama y aventar los pedazos hacia el zorrito.

AAAA- Naruto se saca un pedazo de madera de la frente- IMBECIL, ESO ME DOLIO

DEJA DE SER TAN PERVERTIDO…

NO… SER EL ZORRO ES LO MEJOR…- mirada demoniaca- además… ¡tu no puedes ganarme!

Tienes razón- a Shikamrau se le prende el foco y saca (a saber de donde), una capa negra, un antifaz negro, un sombrero negro y una espada- ¡pos si eres el zorro ve a California a salvar mexicanos!

POR CALIFORNIA…-Naruto se pone su traje del zorro, se monta en un caballo negro y sale de la casa.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten se le quedan viendo con cara de "What the Fuck?!".

Shikamaru… ¿de donde salió ese caballo negro?

De una yegua…- respondió Shikamaru.

…- Ino lo mira feo.

Bueno… no lo se… ya estaba en el cuarto de Hinata…

¿Hinata?- Sakura mira a Hinata- ¿me has estado ocultando un caballo en tu cuarto?

SI… eeee… es por eso que huele a caca durante la noche…

… bueno, me alivia… creía que eras tu, que se tiraba pedos a media noche- Sakura suspira.

DESCUIDEN DONCELLAS, EL ZORRO ESTA AQUÍ- grito Naruto.

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Tenten.

¡tu solo síguele el juego y lograras que se valla a California a salvar campesinos!

Pero… California ya no es mexicano, ahora es hogar de gente obesa…- respondió Tenten.

… cállate…- le dijo Shikamaru.

DING DONG…

Sono el timbre y salieron todos para ver quien era, resulto Sasuke que venia echo todo… bueno…

…- Naruto intentaba sostener su risa- Jojo… ji…

¡Hola chicas!...- Sasuke les sonríe- ¡¿Cómo les va?!

Eeee… pues… eeee- Sakura mira a Sasuke un tanto confundida- ¿Sasuke?... ¿no te pesa un poco el pecho?

Mmm… si bastante… ¿me he encorvado mucho?

Ja… jo…- Shikamaru y Naruto intentaban no estallar en ese preciso momento.

Eee… si, dime Sasuke… ¿con cual cirujano fuiste?- pregunto Tenten.

Se llama, Dr. Gutiérrez (lo saque de una telenovela) el fue el único que acepto mis cupones de cirugía plástica…

Si… mmm… ¿crees que me haga un trabajo parecido?- volvio a preguntar Tenten.

¿trabajo parecido?... ¡te refieres a mis labios!- Sasuke empieza a tirar besitos- si, son gruesos y besables ahora…

JAJAJAJA- Naruto estalla en risa y su caballo negro lo acompaña.

¿de que se rie?

JO… Sas… jaja… Sasuke, mira hacia abajo…

¿Qué mire hacia…?

Sasuke queda frio al ver que le han puesto los implantes de senos mas grandes del universo conocido, ERAN COMO PELOTAS DE PLAYA.

JAJAJA, SASUKE TIENE TETAS, JAJAJAJA- rio Naruto estruendosamente.

JAJAJA, AHORA SI TE HARAN CASO ESTAS 4, JAJAJA- Shikamaru cayo al suelo rodando en su risa histérica.

…- Sasuke empieza a liberar chakra maligno- MALDITO SEAS GUTIERREZ…

Naruto se monta en su caballo.

¡Vamos a California por ese tal Dr. Gutierrez, CORRE COMO EL VIENTO TORNADO!- sel caballo empezó a correr- ¡Sasuke tu toma un avión militar, es obvio que con tremenda carga le partes la espalda a mi caballo!

TE MATARE GUTIERREZ

Sasuke se va corriendo. Las 4 chicas quedan con cara de WTF y Shikamaru… el ya se cago en los pantalones de tanto reírse.


	4. Neji y Lee

4- Neji y Lee

Era un dia nuevo en Konoha. Era un Shikamaru nuevo, una hermosa mañana que sobre salía por el horizonte.

- …(debo ir por Lee y Neji)… aunque será problemático…

Shikamaru se cambio de ropa, camino hasta la puerta de su casa y encontró una pequeña carta con un lindo perfume, el de Temari.

- Mmm… (si huele tan bien, tiene que ser de ella)

Abre la carta y la lee con el rostro de perro ilusionado más grande del universo:

_Querido __Shikamaru__Kun__, voy a __Konoha__ para visitarte, espero que estés listo para recibirme, porque te estaré esperando en la entrada de __Konoha__ a las 8:00 PM_

Shikamaru pego una sonrisilla de esas como la que te estas pegando ahora y abrió la puerta para cumplir con su deber rápido y poder ver a su amada Temari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga, ahí se esperaba poder encontrar a Neji (la familia de Hinata había vuelto de su viaje).

DING DONG

Se escucho el timbre de la mansión de la familia Hyuuga, pero nadie le abrió la puerta. Shikamaru extrañado, volvió a tocar el timbre pero no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Qué extraño?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Shikamaru miro a quienes estaban detrás de el. Eran Neji y Lee, ambos estaban bastante decaídos y algo deprimidos.

- Mmm… pensé que tenia oportunidad con Sakura… ¡pero ahora ni con Tenten!- grito Lee y comenzó a llorar la gota gorda.

- ¡ya cállate, odio a toda la humanidad, ojala viniera un asteroide y nos matara a todos!

- … que problemático- dijo Shikamaru en voz baja- … (vamos, Temari me espera) chicos, ellas tomaron su decisión y ustedes deben…

- ¡destruir, matar, asesinar, destruir!- grito Neji.

- ¡Soy la semilla de la maldad!- grito Lee- ¡soy el anticristo, teman mi rugido!

¿Qué demonios?... eso fue lo que pensó Shikamaru en un principio, pero despues lo analiso mejor… veamos, Lee nunca a tenido novia por ende la única forma para matar su adrenalina es entrenando (igual para Gai) y con la siempre confiable manuela. Neji podría decirse que esta en un nivel parecido, la diferencia es que el ya era malvado desde un principio, pero Naruto le dio una buena paliza y lo dejo medio maricon.

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes…

¡El mal que habita en sus corazones ha surgido y va a matarlos a todos!

- Vamos Lee destruyamoslo todo…

- ¡no pueden hacer eso, solo porque están cachondos!

- ¡si podemos y vamos a hacerlo, despues de todo tenemos que buscar una forma de calmar nuestras hormonas!

Lee le mete un golpazo a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga y la derrumba de un solo. Neji le lanza palmadas a un poste de luz, el cual cae sobre un montón de paja que se incendia, pero una vaca que estaba cerca llego y apago el incendio de una patada.

- ¡Increíble!- dijo Asuma con la boca abierta y su cigarro callo sobre la paja y todo se incendio nuevamente.

El fuego se esparció por todo Konoha en cuestión de segundos y la gente gritaba de acá para allá mientras todo se quemaba.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rieron Neji y Lee.

- ¡debo detenerlos de alguna forma!

Shikamaru crea una mano de sombras que intenta sujetar a Neji, pero Lee es mas rápido y de un solo logra zamparle 7 patadas en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡mmm!

Shikamaru cae en el suelo adolorido, sujetándose el pecho, el es lo que la gente llama un enclenque a la hora de pelear.

- Mmm… esto es problemático…

Lee pego un salto y de una patada voladora destruyo la nariz de Yondaime (el cuarto Hokage).

- ¡eso es por decir que mis cejas son pistas de aterrizajes, Naruto!

Neji le pega una patada a Gai en los testículos.

- ¡eso es por olvidarse de mi nombre!

- ¡yo no te he olvidado, Heather!

- ¡soy Neji!

- ¿Alejandra?

- ¡Neji!

- ¿Susana?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy Neji Hyuuga, el más fuerte de la prole Hyuuga y posiblemente de todo el maldito clan!

- … ¿Hinata?...

- … ya estuvo…

Neji le empezó a dar una paliza a Gai sin tener ninguna piedad alguna, si Gai no hubiese estado en el suelo, el hubiera ganado con facilidad, pero lo agarro a patadas en el suelo, así que injusto y de todo, pero le gano.

Shikamaru miro su reloj, Temari llegaría pronto y el no había sido capaz de detenerlos…

- Veamos… ¿de que forma podemos quitarle la cachondes a este par?- dijo Shikamaru…

TIC TAC… TIC TAC… TIC TAC…

- ¡lo tengo!- grito Shikamaru y llamo por teléfono a "alguien"- si… necesito a una cualquiera…

Mientras Lee le metía una patada a Kakashi.

- ¡eso es por no tomar en cuenta a Gai sensei nunca, hijo de p4t3!

- ¡esto es por no querer prestarme tu Ai Phod!- le pego Neji una palmada a Kiba.

Lee mira a una chica con un peluche de Gaara y de inmediato le mete 4 puñetazos.

- ¡Eso fue por los fics y los fanarts de Lee y Gaara!

Shikamaru los inmoviliza con su sombra antes de que hagan algo peor.

- ¡ahora veremos que tal les parece…esto!

Lee y Neji miraron enfadados a Shikamaru, cuando de repente se escucha la voz de una cierta chica de cabello negro, grandes curvas y anteojos.

- ¡¿Dónde están esos chicos necesitados de los que tanto hablas Shikamaru?!- grito KARIN la solución a los problemas de Lee y Neji.

- Si… ahí están…

Karin sonrio diabólicamente y se acerco con una sonrisa sádica a sus nuevas presas, Lee y Neji. Los cuales solo empezaron a sudar frio y sentían como todo su valor se iba por cada poro.

- ¡nos vamos a la Patagonia!- grito Karin, que agarro a los 2 chicos como costales de papas.

- ¡yo quiero ir a Cancún!- grito Lee.

- ¡y yo a Brasilia!

De esta forma los 3 se fueron a un viajo por los paraísos tropicales de Suramérica y Centroamérica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en México:

- Mmm… ¿Cómo me veo Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke que por fin se había quitado los implantes de senos.

- Igual que siempre antes de tenerlos…- dijo Naruto con su traje del zorro- ¡te compre este traje del Chapulin Colorado para que no sea yo el único idiota con un disfraz!

Sasuke se lo pone.

- ¡No contaban con mi astucia!- grito Sasuke con su trajecito.

- ¡Vamos de regreso a Japón a pelear contra Godzilla!

- ¡Que no cunda el cunico!

Y así el Zorro y el Chapulin Colorado fueron a pelear contra Godzilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha.

Shikamaru se apresuro para llegar a la entrada de la aldea, tenia que ver a Temari, despeus de tanto caos en su vida… lo que no sbaia es que su vida estaba apunto de volverse un autentico infierno.

- ¡allí esta la entrada, por fin veré a Tema…!

De lante de sus propios ojos, su "novia" estaba dándose un apasionado beso con la persona que el menos se esperaba… Tenten.

- … - Shikamaru puso esa cara de incrédulo que nadie nunca antes hubiera visto en toda su vida.

- ¡OOO!- Temari se separa de Tenten- ¡no, espera, no es lo que piensas!

Shikamaru, no reacciono, dejo esa cara de pálido impresionado y doblo la esquina, entro en un bar y se sento en la barra.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Choji que se puso a su lado.

- Es el primer paso…- dijo Naruto (que traia un pedazo de Godzilla envuelto en papel aluminio)

- … cierto…- dijo Sasuke que tenia su chipote chillón lleno de sangre verde.

- Es duro… pero saldrás adelante- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Un cartero entra en el bar y deja una carta con los nombre de Lee, Neji y Karin en el sobre.

_Gracias por hacernos el trió… la verdad es que esta genial… y estamos de acuerdo… la borrachera es el primer paso para olvidar._

Shikamaru agarro un baso de Sake y… se lo echo de un solo pa dentro.

- ¡SIIII!

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y de neuvo comenzó una gran borrachera.

Estos fueron los niveles que tuvo Shikamaru:

**_1- Borracha triste:_**

- Temari… hic… me… hic… engaño, con una chica… hic… y ahorra, estoy, bien encabronado… hic… ¡ella erra el amorr de mi vida!

**_2- Borracho alegre:_**

Todos se agarran de las manos y empiezan a cantar:

- ¡Hablando de Mujeres y traiciones, se fueron consumiendo las botellas!

**_3- Borracho enojado._**

- ¡al diablo con ella y con todas las mujeres, yo soy un galan y puedo conseguirme a cualquier otra chica que quierra!

- ¡Eso es mi compa!- grito Naruto levantando su copa.

- ¡Salud!- gritaron todos a la vez.

**_4- Borracho triste (otra vez)_**

- NOOO, hic… estoy solo… hic… solo… hic… ¡que arrecho!... hic…

Y bueno, asi se paso durante toda la fiesta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PD: Este NO es el capitulo final.


	5. ¡Me lleva el diablo!

5- ¡me lleva el diablo!

Tras una buena borrachera, Shikamaru despertó en el infierno (que rápido ¿no?). Había fuego por doquier y gente gritando de dolor.

- ¡¿Cómo carajos termine aquí?!

- Yo te traje…

El diablo apareció y sujeto la espalda de Shikamaru.

- Evitaste que dominara el mundo a punto de Reggaetón y galletas de chocolate… pero ahora… ¡dominare el mundo con… TAN TAN TAN… video juegos!

- … ¿Qué?...

- Así es… piénsalo… ¿quien domina las computadoras y la tecnología mas importante del mundo?…

- … los gamers…

- Exacto, sin gamers, no habría tecnología para controlar el mundo, por ende los humanos caerían en la desgracia de tener que vivir a punta de palos y piedras otra vez…

- ¡NOOOO!

- Eso no es todo, sin tecnología, no existiría la liposucción, imagínate a todas y a todos (hay que ser igualitario) los modelos del mundo suicidándose y cortándose las venas con malvaviscos y galletas de animalitos… ¡no habrían chicas lindas ni chicos lindos (nuevamente hay que ser igualitario) que mirar en media calles JAJAJAJA!

- ¡NOOOOO!

- Pero eso no es todo… sin gente bella la empresa de la pornografía caería y venderían todos sus antiguos videos a un precio enorme… UN PRECIO QUE NADIE PAGARA Y POR ENDE TODOS LOS HUMANOS DEL PLANETA, ACABARIAN CACHONDOS…

- NOOO...

- ¡si que eres mal educado, aun no termino!

- Perdón… síguele…

- ¡Y después de eso, cuando anden cachondos y cachondas les ofreceré el servicio por internet de alta para que vean sus cochinadas... pero como todo buen servidor de internet, tendrá un lag del tamaño del Gran Cañón y tardara 1800 chorrotrillones de años para poder conectarse bien…

- ¿sabes que este capitulo se va ir en diálogos si continuamos asi?

- … ejem... los lideres mundiales estarán en las mismas, ya que al igual que otro ser humano, se ponen cachondos (imagínate a tu presidente o presidenta cachondo/a… ¡listo te acabo de asquear el día)… y justo en ese preciso instante… YO TOMARE EL CONTROL… Y TODO PORQUE LOS GAMERS SE PUSIERON A JUGAR MI VIDEO JUEGO INFERNAL…¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!!

- ¿listo?- dijo Shikamaru.

- …si…

Shikamaru mira a Satanás. Satanás se encoge de hombros y mira a Shikamaru.

- ¿sabes que ese es el plan mas estúpido, pero posible, que he escuchado en toda mi vida?

- Si… lo se… pero era eso o poner a Orochimaru con su contra parte de otro Universo, Michael Jackson, y hacer que bailen la macarena delante de miles de niños para que…

- ¡cállate, no hables mas!

- Bueno…

Shikamaru camina por el valle del fuego destripador, cruza el desierto de lava y llega al castillo del diablo. Entra en su cuarto y encuentra un disco en un Sega Dreamcast.

- Me lo esperaba, la consola más mierda en el cuarto del diablo…

- ¡callate, es perfecta, lo tiene todo!

- Es una lastima que no fuera diseñada por Dios, como el PSP…

- ¡ya cállate, Dios y su PSP… GRRR, no es justo, siempre me gana!

- Ya calmate cuernitos…

Transforma su sombra en una mano y destruye su Dreamcast. El diablo queda con cara de WTF.

- ¡Shikamaru!- grito Temari y entro a la fuerza en el lugar patenado el rostro del diablo- ¡vine a salvarte del infierno!

- … ¿para que?... eres lesbi y te gusta Tenten… ¡lo cual es malo considerando que ella es novia de Ino¿no?... Que mala nota, uno no hace esas cosas, robarte la chica de otro… bueno en este caso, de otra, no es bueno…

- Shikamaru… soy bi…

En ese preciso momento se pinto una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Shikamaru que no parecía desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- No lo se… pero siento que debo hacerlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha:

Todos estaban celebrando la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Tenten estaba llorando, Ino la miraba feo, Sakura estaba toda happy, Hinata solo esperaba agarrar el moño. Naruto y Sasuke estaban besándose (sip… esto podría ser el inicio de otra cómica historia), Karin estaba vestida de negro sujetando a Lee y a Neji (que iban disfrazados de esclavos masoquistas). Choji comía papitas directo de la bolsa y Kiba estaba haciendo popo junto con Akamaru en un hidrante.

Bueno, ese podría ser el final…pero…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Aldea oculta de La arena:

Temari y Shikamaru llegaron a su nuevo hogar… peor justo cuando abrieron la puerta.

- PSSS… Temari…- le llamo Kankuro…

- ¿Qué querra?

- Esto es problemático… pero es mejor que vallas…

Temari fue al callejón donde estaba Kankuro y lo que encontró fue a Gaara abrazando a Gai sensei y a Kankuro bien sujetadito de Shino.

- ¿podrias guardar un secreto?

Y así podría… PODRIA… comenzar Temari y los Yaoi… pero me da pereza, asi que chúpense el dedo… además, me siento mas estúpido por haber escrito esto… GRACIAS POR DESPERDICIAR NEURONAS LEYENDOLO.

Adios y hasta la próxima (si alguien desea continuarlo)… hágalo, pero envíenme un correo. Lo cual dudo de verdad… bueno adiós.

FIN DEL FIC MAS SIN SENTIDO DE NARUTO.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
